


By The Way, Can You Survive A Haunted House?

by orphan_account



Category: DanPlan
Genre: M/M, idk how 2 tag lol, if u know me irl pls don't ask, yes this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel, Hosuh, Stephen, and Jay enter a haunted house to film a video, before realising that maybe a fake haunted house would have been a better idea, as things seem to go very wrong while there, and maybe, just maybe, they aren't alone.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Camera Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> wowza yowza

"Today, we're going to be playing: _Can You Survive A Haunted House?_ " Daniel began, throwing up peace signs while facing the camera. Hosuh interjected, exclaiming, "I didn't want to do this! We weren't even allowed phones!" Gaining the laughter of the other three with him. Stephen scoffed, "I don't think _anyone_ wants to be with Dan, Hosuh." Daniel smiled at Stephen.

"What, scared?"

"Scared of your ugly face, yeah."

"Quit squabbling, you two."

"G-Guys, come on, can we just get this over with?" Hosuh asked. Stephen begrudgingly agreed, as did Daniel. Jay sighed.

* * *

The house seemed oddly normal. Old, but normal. It had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, bedrooms, everything you would expect from a house. Not only did they not have much comment on for the video, Stephen complained about everything he could. "Dan, I'm hungry.", or "Dan, I'm thirsty." While exploring, the four discovered that the house wasn't actually all that scary. A few creeky floorboards, some cobwebs, but nothing actually interesting. Even so, a feeling of unease loomed over the group. Mayhaps it was the smell of dust or the dimly lit rooms, but none of th-

"AAH!" Hosuh yelped, grabbing onto Stephen's arm out of fear. Stephen blushed for a moment, before forcing himself out of it, but not before Daniel or Jay noticed. "You okay, Hosuh?" Daniel asked, clearly stifling a laugh. Hosuh whimpered in response, and let go of Stephen's arm. He had only screamed because a door had suddenly opened. Seeing Stephen's response to Hosuh's actions, he knew he had something to tease Stephen about. He also knew he had something to cut out of the video, for Stephen's sake, but mainly Hosuh's. And his, because Stephen would not be okay with people seeing that. 

Daniel inhaled. "Uhm. Guys?" Daniel began, his camera in hand. He was staring down at it with a worried expression, obvious to his three companions. They faced each other, before all turning to Daniel, attempting to turn on the camera. "...What?" Jay asked, although he expected what had happened before Daniel started. Daniel laughed awkwardly, before turning his head up to face everyone else. "The camera kind of... died.

"So, we can leave?" Jay suggested.

"I guess so. Wanna get food or something though?" Daniel asked, practically praying that Jay would agree.

"DAN, CAN WE GET-" Stephen interjected,

"No, Stephen."

As the four walked downstairs, the same feeling of unease washed over them. However, so did a feeling of scopaesthesia. They walked in front of the door, as Daniel fiddled with the doorknob. Once. Twice. Thrice. Quince. Stephen was clearly losing his patience. Hosuh was still scared and standing close to Stephen. Daniel swerved around at pointed finger guns up at Stephen. "C-can you kick down the door, Stephen?" Stephen scoffed.

"Can I? Of course I can!" Daniel moved to the left of the door, before kicking the door down. Well, trying to. Once. Twice. Thrice. "My leg hurts. Jay, you do this."

"Obviously the door isn't going to open; a better idea would be to break a window," Jay commented, picking up a lamp and hitting the closest window with it, which was conveniently large enough for a person to crawl through. He hit the window with the lamp. Once. Twice. Thrice. His beating of the window intensified before Daniel rushed towards him. "Jay, _Jay_ , that clearly isn't working." 

"What do you mean it 'isn't working'!? What do you think this window is made of!?" He blared out, pulling Daniel towards him to seem intimidating, without realising the sexual tension he had created. "U-uhm, _Jay_." Daniel stuttered out. Jay pushed him away gawkily and turned to Hosuh and Stephen. Hosuh began talking before anyone else, clearly pointing out the obvious.

" ** _So, I'm guessing we're stuck here._** "


	2. A Hint Or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yO this is worse than chapter one but i tried, promise T_T

A loud thud, followed by the sound of something breaking resonated from upstairs, causing Hosuh to jump once again and grab onto Stephen's arm. Stephen inhaled sharply, before taking a step forward. "I'll check it out." Hosuh took a step back fearfully, while Stephen began walking towards the stairs. Daniel seemed concerned but didn't intercept. Jay took a seat on an old, dusty sofa, which was tainted by what he hoped were just coffee stains.

Once at the top of the stairs, Stephen turned to face his left. "It was a vase," He began, earning a sigh of relief from Hosuh. "with a piece of paper in i- Dan, is this just part of the video?" Stephen asked, picking up the paper and facing him. Jay and Hosuh followed suit, almost glaring at him. "No! The camera's dead anyway, what would I be recording on?" Daniel replied, taking a step backwards with his hands in the air defensively. It was very apparent that Hosuh was the only person who believed him. Jay walked towards him, holding out his hand once close enough. "Give me the camera then." Daniel complied. Jay examined it, before handing it back. "So what's on the paper?" Jay asked. Stephen began reading.

> _"A heart of stone,_

> _A key of gold,_
> 
> _Find the toy of one_
> 
> _Who is dead and cold."_

"Wh-what the heck? Dead and cold?" Hosuh commented, clearly confused. "Is this a riddle or something?" He asked, before beginning to play with his ponytail. Stephen smiled at the sight.

"I mean, I guess it is. Wasn't there a kid's room here somewhere?" Stephen responded, still smiling. Jay made a sound of affirmation. "Well, let's go look then."

* * *

"Well, this is obviously the kid's room," Stephen commented, glancing around. It was colder than most of the house and had an eerie feeling to it. Everything was covered in dust. The bed, the wardrobe, and the child's toybox. "Oh, I wonder where the toy we're looking for could be." Stephen joked, pointing to the box. The other three gathered around said box. Jay studied it curiously.

"How will we know which one is 'dead and cold'? This whole _room_ is cold, and I think everything in this house is dead."

"Wh-" Dan stifled a laugh. "what about us, Jay?"

"Stephen _wants_ to be dead." The purple-haired man chimed in. The other three laughed, prior to looking through the toybox for whatever seemed 'dead and cold'. There wasn't much interesting; a few animal plushies, a doll here and there, _this kid had way too many toys_ , and eventually, Dan picked up an odd-looking plush from the box. A male plush, with blonde hair and orange eyes, wearing a green hoodie. "Wha- who made-? Why would someone make-? What is this?" Jay exclaimed, grabbing onto the... thing. Hosuh chuckled.

"Dead and cold..." He muttered, attaining laughter from the other three with him.

"Heart of stone," Dan remarked, attaining more laughter from the others. _Funny you're saying that, Dan_ , Jay thought to himself. Jay had clearly taken offence to that comment. At least, the group had thought that. "I'll have you know I have a heart of pure gold, Daniel." He objected. After some more friendly bullying, the group turned their attention back to the Jay plush. Inspecting the toy, Jay had noticed that there was a note stuck on its back. He was obviously unamused. He tore off the note and began reading, even though no one asked.

> "Go to the mother's bedroom
> 
> A hidden feeling
> 
> A hidden gem
> 
> You'll all leave soon
> 
> Though we can't say when."

Everyone seemed confused by their 'clue'. "What does it mean by 'we'?" Hosuh questioned aloud, followed by Stephen simply shrugging.

"The 'hidden feeling' part seems more interesting, don't you think?" Jay added. He hoped it wasn't anything pertaining to him. All four hoped it had nothing to do with them, though they all knew something about one of them would be disclosed to the rest.


	3. Update

I know this fanfic didn't really go anywhere, and I'm really sorry about that, but with Stephen quitting Danplan, and me just not feeling motivated to finish this, I'm just gonna discontinue this. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
